


Desert Song

by mxrie_blxssxm



Series: Spidey~Blossom stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Heat Stroke, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrie_blxssxm/pseuds/mxrie_blxssxm
Summary: A mission to raid a hydra base leaves everyone's favorite cold-blooded Spider with heatstroke and a worried father-figure.I'm not that great at summaries lmao sorry.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Spidey~Blossom stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831276
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Desert Song

**Author's Note:**

> I might be posting these on my wattpad too so check that out, the user is the same as mine on here. Enough with my shameless self-promo, enjoy the story.

“Why would they even put a base all the way out here?!” Peter complained aloud, running his right hand through his brown curls, which were drenched in sweat due to the heat. The avengers had been tasked with raiding a Hydra base, which mind you, was located in a desert...It was summer, no one was happy with this. Though Nick Fury was known to have glares that could kill, so no one dared to defy him. They had taken the Quinjet, though they had to continue on foot to be stealthy, which Peter understood. Still, it was so damn hot and his black suit was not helping at all.

“I think we’re coming up to the base now, put your mask back on,” His mentor, Tony Stark had said as he squinted in the distance. As soon as Peter had slipped on his mask, he joined Tony in his stare, fixated intently on the large base in the distance. The base was a large grey-brick building in width and height (around 3-4 stories) that was built into the side of a mesa. Once all the avengers saw the base in the distance, Steve Roger’s made his way to the front of the crowd of heroes, “Alright...Let’s go over the plan one more time…” Peter could hear the captain talking to everyone, but it was hard to pay attention with the growing headache that pounded his temples. He was brought out of his headache induced thoughts by the sound of his name, “...Spiderman, you’ll be with Tony and me, we’ll all head to the top floor…” Top floor. Great, just what Peter needed, to raid a hot top floor. Peter sighed as he felt his sweat that piled up above his lip stick to his mask.

* * *

“Peter~” Peter turned his head towards the voice only to be poked in the face by a metal finger. “What was that for?” Peter asked as he furrowed his eyebrows, causing his mask’s snow-white eyes to squint. IronMan just chuckled and squeezed Peter’s shoulders, “Don’t be such a buzzkill Spidey. Plus, I was trying to get your attention for  _ an hour _ now and you didn’t respond.” Tony exaggerated as the trio stalked closer to the building. The three walked in silence until they got to the base. “Ok. Tony, could you use your suit to get into the top floor and give me a lift?” Steve said as he glanced up at the hydra base, “Of course,  _ your highness _ ” Tony remarked, his voice turning a bit robotic as his faceplate slid on.

Once the trio was inside the building, they were met with a long hallway. Oh, and also blaring sirens. When Tony had broken the wall of the base, he made too much noise, alerting the guards, “Great going Stark, do you think you could’ve been any louder?” Steve said as he walked swiftly through the hall, making his way to the main control room, “Oh, I’m sorry for making so much noise, Captain. Would you like me to get down on my knees and lick your shoes as a punishment? Hm?” Peter shook his head and tried to block out Steve and Tony’s bickering, though when he blocked them out, his ever-growing headache made itself known. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. “Why do we have to be on the top floor?” He thought to himself as he rubbed the nape of his neck, something he did quite often when he was uncomfortable.

“What do you think Peter? Did I do something wrong or is King Capsicle being a royal pain in the ass?” Tony said, jolting Peter out of his thoughts. Peter rolled his eyes. He was beyond agitated. It was hot and his team was acting like children, “I think you both should stop bickering like children and focus on the mission goddammit!” Peter usually didn’t lose his temper, but he really didn’t have the time for this, he just wanted to beat up some bad guys and get back to the Quinjet where it was nice and cool.

After what felt like forever of walking and tripping over his own feet, Peter finally made it to the control room with Steve and Tony on his heels, still bickering, may I add. Once Peter slammed open the double doors, there were guns trained on all three of them. They were waiting for them, just his luck. The start of the fight was a blur, it started so quickly that Peter barely had time to comprehend it. He just remembered swinging towards a group of Hydra agents, and punching, lots of punching. He also remembered being hot, why didn’t Hydra have AC? They should invest in that. He was brought out of his subconscious ramble by a hard fist to the face. He tried to return the punch to the Hydra agent who had rudely done so to him, though he was punched again before he had the chance. He was punched again, and again, 

and again,

and again. 

Until he was on the floor with what seemed like millions of Hydra agents on top of him, he didn’t know, it was too damn hot. “Pe-Spider-Man!” He heard somewhere to the left of him, trying to squint open his eyes without getting hit, he saw Steve and Tony getting some of the agents off of him. Once he felt the punching and kicking stop, he uncurled from the fetal position he was in. “Hey, underoos...Are you alright?” He heard Tony ask him as he pulled Peter from the ground. Once Peter finally processed the question, he answered, “M’good...Just hot…” Peter leaned his head against Tony’s suit, grateful for the coolness of the metal. He felt hands on his cheeks that lifted his head upwards, “Why don’t you take off your mask kiddo, I don’t think there’s anyone here now,” Tony said as he kicked at a Hydra agent beside them.

Peter fumbled with the neck of his mask until he finally got the damned thing off, taking in a breath of fresh air that he felt like he hadn’t had in forever. He watched with lazy eyes as Tony’s faceplate slid up and revealed a worried face that glanced over to Steve, who shared the same expression. They both nodded, concluding their silent conversation, which Peter was upset he wasn’t apart of. Steve then walked closer to Peter and Tony, placing a hard but grounding hand on his shoulder, “Tony, is he cold-blooded or warm-blooded? Maybe the spider-bite altered that too.” Tony’s eyes went wide as he looked down at the boy who was leaning his head into the palms of his metal hands, he only had one thing to say, “Fuck,”

“Tony we have to get him out of here, his temperature is more than likely over 104°F (40°C). You go, I’ll gather everyone else and start making our way to the Quinjet” Peter felt himself being lifted off his feet and into the metal arms of his mentor’s suit. Though he didn’t mind, it was cool, and that was all that mattered. He started to drift off to sleep, though he was kept awake, in a rather bothersome way, by his mentor poking and lightly tapping his face, “T’ny stop, m’tired.” He looked up lazily at his mentor as he tried to muster enough strength to furrow his eyebrows, but he only had enough strength to give him a small glare, “Sorry, no can do kiddo, you have to stay awake for a little bit longer, ok?” Peter nuzzled his head into the metal chest of the IronMan suit, “M’k,”

* * *

To say that Tony was worried was an understatement, he was terrified. Once he was inside the Quinjet, he set Peter in one of the chairs that lined the sides of the jet. Once Peter was settled in the seat and Tony was sure he wouldn’t fall, the man took off his suit and began searching for any supplies that would be useful. In the end, he only found 5 ice packs, a towel (which he dampened with water), and he grabbed a bucketful of ice. He hoped it would be of use, Peter’s life depended on it. Once he made it back to Peter, he lightly shook the boy’s shoulders, “Hey Peter, time to wake up, we have to get you fixed up so your hot aunt doesn’t freak and kill me,” Though the only reaction he got out of Peter was his head lolling to the side, his jaw slack though there was no breath coming out, Tony would’ve felt the moist air against his hand, but there wasn’t any.

Tony’s heart stopped.

Peter wasn’t breathing.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ok, it’s alright Peter, you’ll be ok,” Tony knew that the boy couldn’t hear him, though he still muttered words of reassurance, more to himself than to the lifeless boy. Tony settled Peter on the floor, he had remembered CPR, 30 compressions, 2 rescue breaths, repeat. Tony started CPR on Peter, silently praying to any god there was for his mentee to be ok. 

30 compressions

2 rescue breaths

Repeat

30 compressions

2 rescue breaths

“Peter?!”

The boy had started breathing on his own, though he was still unconscious, he was breathing by himself, which was a start. Tony finally let out a breath of his own and wiped his forehead. He started stripping the kid down to his tank top and boxers and began putting the ice packs on the boy. One on his forehead, one under his neck, and two under each of his armpits. Tony had noticed how small the boy looked when he slept, not that he watched him sleep, just the times that he had seen him napping on the couch of the Avenger’s lounge or sleeping at his desk while studying, he had never really realized how young the boy actually was. God, how could he drag a 16-year-old into this life? This life full of pain and death, how could he put the weight of that on Peter’s shoulders. Tony shook his head, grabbing the damp towel and wrapping it around the boy. Tony leaned against the chair, resting his head on the seat, maybe he could get some sleep…

“Stark, wake up. I can’t lift your ass into the chair,” Tony was awoken, quite rudely, from his short but peaceful nap by the voice of Sam Wilson, “I’m up, I’m up…What about Peter?”

“Peter’s alright, his temperature has gone down significantly, Miss Maximoff and I were just putting him into a seat,” Tony looked over to Vision, but then turning his attention to Wanda, who was putting his-THE kid into the seat beside him, “Ok...He’s breathing right?” Tony instantly regretted what he said, it was a stupid question. Of course, Peter was breathing...right? “Peter is breathing, did something happen while we were coming over here?” Tony looked down at Vision’s words, “Yeah, he stopped breathing for a bit. I had to perform CPR. He almost fucking died,” Vision nodded, seemingly not knowing how to comfort his creator. The silence in the room was beginning to become suffocating. Though Tony couldn’t help but find comfort in the silence.

The trip back was quick, Peter had woken up a few times, confused and a bit disoriented, but awake. He drank a bottle and a half of water, which helped get his temperature down. The kid would be alright, but Tony knew that hell awaited him for when he tells his aunt. Tony didn’t mind being scolded by her though, the woman was pretty hot.

“Mr. Stark! Stop saying that my Aunt is hot...It’s weird!”

Did he say that out loud..? Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the kind of abrupt ending, I have troubles with endings unless I kill a character off :/
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to leave kudos and comments! I really appreciate it!


End file.
